


Taemin's Journal

by IMeMyandMine



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMeMyandMine/pseuds/IMeMyandMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, I am transferring all of my stories from AFF onto AO3 because I’ve come to notice that I hardly ever go on AFF anymore and when I do post on there I don’t get as much of a response as I do on AO3. I am reposting all of my stories regardless of how bad they are and will only be posting new stories to AO3 and no longer on AFF.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taemin's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am transferring all of my stories from AFF onto AO3 because I’ve come to notice that I hardly ever go on AFF anymore and when I do post on there I don’t get as much of a response as I do on AO3. I am reposting all of my stories regardless of how bad they are and will only be posting new stories to AO3 and no longer on AFF.

♥♥♥  
March 11, 2010  
  
Every time you touch me I get a shock. It's not a painful shock or s surprising kind of shock either. It's more of a pleasant shock. I like how it feels, it gives me butterflies in my stomach even if you're just holding my hand on stage. Even if it's just for our fans I'm okay with it because whenever you hold my hand or hug me in front of others or in private it makes me happy because I get to interact with you. A lot of people  think that you're mysterious because you're really quiet, I thought so to but it's just that you don't know how to say what you wanna say.  
  
♥♥♥  
March 13, 2010  
  
Me, I say the things i want to say when I want to say them, except when it comes to you. When I get enough courage to tell you that _I love you_ there's always another member around you, then I can't say it. I can talk to you about everything but the one thing that I can't talk to you about is you. And how much I care about you. Once you asked me if I liked anyone and I said, yes. At that time I was going to confess to you but then Key walked in and I couldn't tell you anymore.  
  
♥♥♥  
March 18, 2010  
  
I don't think that I'll ever be able to tell you. It's passed midnight and I'm just watching you sleep. You seem so calm and your face gives me the idea that you're dreaming about someone really special to you. I hope that it's me you're dreaming about and not someone else. Honestly sometimes I get jealous of the other members when you're with them and not me. Sometimes when we're home I go off by myself with no excuse just to see if you'll come after me. But you don't Onew and Key always come after me and ask if something's wrong. I always just say that I'm tired and nothing else. Once I almost broke down in front of Key and told him thatI loved you.  
  
♥♥♥  
March 21, 2010  
  
It's been three days since I've written about you in my journal. I see you with Jonghyun a lot lately. You've been getting really close to him, I hope  you two don't start dating. If you do I'll support you in your relationship but every time I'll see you together I'll be hurting inside.  
  
Why do I write about you and only you in my journal? I guess it's because if someday you find this, I hope you'll know thatI love youand only you. So don't think that I'll stop loving you anytime soon.  
  
♦♦♦♦♦♦♦  
March 23, 2010  
  
 _Taemin, I found your journal in your pillow case. I was wondering why you've been looking sad lately. After reading your journal I found out why. Taemin don't worry about me and Jonghyun won't be going out and you won't have to support my love life, because you're going to be in it._ I LOVE YOUand like you said I won't stop loving you anytime soon. So next time you open your journal and read this, come to me. It doesn't matter if I'm asleep or if I'm with the others.  
  
Also don't be sad anymore. Even if you do look irresistibly cute; you look a lot cuter when you're smiling and laughing.  
                                                                                    And remember  
                                                                                 _ **I LOVE YOU**_   **Taemin** **~                                                                                                        ~ Minho**  
  
                                                                                      


End file.
